


Halloween party

by xNovilunium



Series: Milo's story [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, not explicit but it'll be there in the 2nd part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNovilunium/pseuds/xNovilunium
Summary: A Halloween party supposed to be a moment of joy between friends will turn into one of Milo's worst nights.





	1. Chapter 1

Five days had passed by since his encounter with Damien in Starbucks, since that awful day full of stress and pain. But luckily, not once was he alone during these days. Milo had eavesdropped the conversation between Kai and Maeva and had felt so guilty about what he had heard. He had never wished for his friends to be so worried about him. They had other things to worry about, not his little depressive thoughts. Maeva and Kai should worry about their studies, Adeline about finding a job. But Milo couldn’t blame them, if one of them would be in the same situation, he would react exactly the same. And since that moment, the three of them paid even more attention to him which was a little problematic for Milo. He didn’t know how long he could still pretend everything was all right. 

Milo wrapped the plaid around his shoulders a little more. He took a cherry tomato from the bowl beside him, eyes not leaving the TV screen. It has been a long while since the last time he could spend an evening alone as the girls were on a date, and since he was on holidays, he would take advantages of this. The only problem with being alone at home was that Damien could come pay him an unexpected visit. It wouldn’t be the first time, except that every other time one of the girls were with him, most of the time Adeline. Damien rarely came when Maeva was home. Each time he could hear someone knock on the door or ring the bell, he always feared to see him or his father on the other side of the door. 

His father had tried a few times to get in touch with him since their little party. But Milo never answered, nor read his texts. He wasn’t ready to face him, less to explain him that he wanted to live his life on his own conditions. 

Milo jumped as the doorbell rang. A quick look at the clock showed him that it couldn’t be the neighbours’ little boy asking him or the girls if they wanted to see the puppies. It couldn’t be his father; the man still didn’t know where he lived or at least Milo was certain about that detail. The girls had the keys and even if they had forgotten them, Maeva would knock on the window instead. It couldn’t be Akela as he hadn’t contacted his cousin in weeks. That only left Milo with one name. 

He left the comfort of the couch and his plaid and walked to the front door. Slowly, his hands sweaty and throat dry. Milo was no believer, but if there was a God, or Goddess out there, he hoped they would listen to his prayer. He didn’t want to be alone with Damien, didn’t want to be close to him, didn’t want to pretend they were a thing only to keep up appearances. And even if Milo would rebel against him, there still was that threat hanging over his head. He couldn’t take that risk, Milo knew what Damien was capable of. 

His ear flat against the door, he didn’t hear any sound coming from the other side and started to think they just left. But he jumped once again when they knocked on the door this time. Milo put his hands on his mouth to muffle the little scream of surprise he’d let out and hoped they haven’t heard him. 

“Open the door please, I know you’re home I saw light.” 

It wasn’t Damien. 

Milo breathed a sigh of relief, tears already forming in his eyes, and legs like jelly. He opened the door, slowly just in case his ears had deceived him. His eyes widened when he saw him. 

Akela was standing in front of him, no coat or scarf in sight. He was shaking like a leaf; his lips had already turned a shade of blue and his cheeks were wet. 

“Oh, it’s you,” Akela said, his voice trembling too much. “Sorry is, is Adeline home?” 

“No, she went to the cinema with Maeva. But come inside, you’re going to catch a cold.” He opened the door fully and beckoned him to come. 

“No I’m fine, I… I’m going back home I…” 

“Akela. Please.” 

Milo needed him inside. For Akela’s own health, and his own safety. If someone was with him tonight, if Damien would show up before the girls come back home, Milo would be safe. He couldn’t let him go back home. Not like this. Milo asked him to stay, begged him, until after what seemed to be hours to him, Akela nodded and walked past him. 

He had barely closed the door when Milo froze, arms raised and tensed. His hands closed in fists on his chest, Akela was hugging him from behind. Milo couldn’t move and he hated this. He couldn’t breathe either. He wanted to cry and scream to him to let him go but no word crossed his mouth. Pictures of what was going to happen filled his mind and a single tear ran down his cheek. 

“I don’t know what to do Milo.” He sobbed, forehead pressed on his shoulder. 

Milo lowered his arms slowly and put his hands on Akela’s. He breathed in and deeply out trying to calm down. Akela wouldn’t hurt him tonight, and Milo sensed his pain was genuine. Akela was hurting for a reason he ignored, and he had no idea what would be the best thing to do to sooth his pain. Milo sucked in a ragged breath and faced him. He wrapped his arms around his body, ran his fingers through his black hair, his other hand moving up and down his back. Milo said nothing and only let him cry in the crook of his neck. If Akela needed it, he would give him all the time to let him let his pain out. 

No words crossed Akela’s lips either. He just cried, knuckles white on Milo’s back. 

As soon as Akela stopped shaking, Milo led him to the kitchen. He made him sit, gave him a pack of tissues then turned the kettle on. Or maybe was Akela more of a coffee guy? He couldn’t remember as he hadn’t paid attention to any of them that morning after their party. He had had other things on his mind. Waiting for the water to boil, he brought his plaid from the living-room and wrapped it around Akela. He was a fool to roam the streets this late by -10°C. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Milo asked him as he sat in front of him, a smile tugging at his lips as Akela held the steaming cup between his hands. 

He shook his head, red eyes focused on a spot on the table. “I don’t want to bother you with my own problems. It’s nice of you though.” 

“Are you hungry?” He asked after a long while. “There’s soup in the fridge, I can heat it up for you if you want.” 

Once again Akela shook his head, but said nothing this time. 

Milo watched him drink his cup of tea in silence, wondering what could have happened to him to reduce him to that state. But Milo knew better than to not force people to talk. They barely knew each other, Akela might prefer talking with his cousin about what was bothering him. Just like Milo would prefer talking to Maeva or Kai about his own problems. But he couldn’t. 

The cup empty, Milo put his hands on the table, palms facing the ceiling, and tried to give him a reassuring smile. He squeezed Akela’s hands a little, his own way of telling him he wasn’t alone, then rubbed them. They were still cold, his nails so short they had bled, and the small cuts on his thumbs showed him he had the same habit as Kai. From time to time, Milo could hear him sniff, or even see him wipe his cheeks, but he never said anything. They stayed like that for a long time; Milo warming his hands and Akela watching him. 

* * *

When the girls came back home, they found them both on the couch, each sitting on one end. Maeva joked, saying she must be seeing a ghost to which Akela apologised, his voice breaking again. Concern replaced surprise on Adeline’s face in the blink of an eye, and without waiting longer, she grabbed her cousin by the hand and took him to the kitchen making sure she closed the door behind them. 

“Oh, that means it’s a serious talk.” Maeva said sitting next to Milo. “When did he come?” 

“Two hours ago, more or less.” Out of habit, he took his plaid Akela had dropped on the floor and put it around himself. A faint scent of cologne tickled his nose. Milo told her what happened from the moment they left home, to Akela’s breakdown in the hall. 

Maeva sighed deeply as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “This isn’t the first time it happens. You did good Milo, not letting him go back home I mean, whether it’s to his own place or his girlfriend’s.” 

“They don’t live together?” 

“Thank God no. It would be a lot harder to make him leave this hell.” 

“I don’t understand.” He said, bringing his knees to his chest. 

“His girlfriend. She manipulated him since too long, he’s scared of doing anything without her because she’s gonna make a scene and blame him for everything wrong in her life, he can’t say no to her or else it could fuel another argument between them. Standing for himself? Out of question. He let it slide more than once and each time it’s become too much for him, he ends in the same state as tonight. And lately she isolated him from us again. No phone calls, no texts, no visits. Nothing.” 

“Why didn’t he break up with her yet?” 

“He loves her.” She said, then wrapped an arm around Milo when he snuggled up to her. “And it’s not that easy to run away from your abuser when you’re alone. I wonder why she still isn’t here to bring him back.” 

“She did that?!” 

She nodded. “Adeline was ready to come to blows that day, but Akela said it was alright, they just needed to talk and–” 

Adeline’s loud voice made them both jump. Milo grabbed her arm by reflex, his breathing already speeding up. He never did well when people raised their voice. 

“It’s okay, sweetie,” She hugged him and kissed his forehead. “They just need time in there. It’s for his own good.” 

“What is going to happen now?” 

“Breakup time surely. Like I said, it’s for his own good.” 

They could still hear Adeline shouting at her cousin, telling him it was time he opens his eyes and stop being so fucking blind. That she changed him so much and he didn’t even see it. Akela was once again making excuses for herself, saying his girlfriend had always been right and he was only making mistakes after mistakes. That he couldn’t understand how she could still love him when he was being an asshole to her. 

Maeva turned the sound up. She couldn’t bear listening to more of their conversation, it was hurting her more than she let it show. Akela had always been so supportive with Adeline and her, had accepted her into his family the first day he had met her, without any further question. She remembered every single time he told her how glad he was Adeline had met someone like her, how lucky she was to have someone who loved her like that. Akela was dear to her like everyone else she loved. 

It was past midnight when the shouts and cries stopped. Adeline came into the living-room, puffy eyes, cheeks and neck wet. 

“Honey,” She called Maeva softly, then kissed the top of her head when she noticed the both of them had fallen asleep. Maeva stretched her body and yawned against the back of her hand, and when her eyes laid on Adeline’s face, she rushed to wipe her cheeks, kissing her face a few times. “I’m driving Akela to his place to pick some clothes. Can he stay here for a few days?” 

Milo nodded at the same time Maeva talked. “Of course he can! Why do you even ask?” 

Adeline smiled then kissed her lips. “We’ll be quick.” 

In the meantime, they got a mattress ready for Akela in Milo’s room. He even put one of his plushies under the covers thinking Akela might need something to hug during the night. He had mixed feelings about sharing his room with someone, but he was the one who proposed the idea. He hoped that if someone was in his room, maybe he wouldn’t be haunted by nightmares like he had been for many, many nights now. 

Forty-five minutes later, as he turned off his bedside lamp, the corridor was bathed in light; Adeline and Akela came back. Milo could hear bits of their conversation as they stayed in the hall. She told him to make himself at home, that they were all here for him if he needed anything, that he was safe now. He did the right thing. 

Milo waved at her when she walked past his room and wished her ‘good night’. Adeline mumbled an answer without looking at him and headed straight to her own room, exhausted. He didn’t blame her; it was late, and that night had been full of emotions. A few minutes later after when the corridor turned to dark, he switched the lamp back on and sat on the bed, waiting for Akela. 

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?” He asked when he came back from the bathroom, scratching the back of his neck. 

“I wasn’t sleeping.” 

“I’m sorry to invade your personal space like that. I can sleep on the couch if you prefer.” 

“Stay, it doesn’t bother me. And to be honest, the couch isn’t comfortable.” 

“True.” Akela tried to smile. He then caught sight of the plush Milo had put under the covers, a big shark half Akela’s height. No one could miss it. 

“Oh that’s, uh, I can take it back! I mean, who except myself still sleep with plushies?” Milo let out a nervous laugh, his whole face and his ears on fire. 

“No I keep it,” Akela said with a shaking breath, then hugged the shark. “I appreciate the gesture. It’s adorable.” 

The flush on Milo’s face spread to his neck. He mumbled a quick ‘good night’ then turned his back to him and disappeared under his covers. He turned the light off one last time once sure Akela didn’t need it anymore and shut his eyes, hard. His alpaca plush close to his heart. Milo hated being in the dark, and the pictures, the memories filling his mind each time he tried to sleep. He hoped with all his heart that no nightmare would trouble him tonight as he had no will to explain them to Akela. Nor to the girls. He hoped his mind would let him sleep in peace for once. 

But Milo didn’t sleep well that night. Because of a whole different reason than he had expected. Akela’s sobs had kept him awake, wondering what he was supposed to do. Wondering if joining him on the mattress and hugging him was the right thing to do. 

* * *

The tears and stress from the previous days had given way to other emotions. Impatience. Joy. Nostalgia. Their Halloween party would take place in a couple of days, and they still had so much to do. Or buy, more precisely. 

“Who’s coming, by the way?” Milo asked as he wrote down the list of things they still had to buy, list Adeline was dictating him. 

“Let’s see. Kai and Ethan for sure,” Maeva counted on her fingers, “Lou, Noah, Virgil, Lylian, Vaea, the twins, and we’re still waiting for a couple friends’ answer.” 

Milo dropped the pen. “There won’t be enough space for everyone!” 

“No need to worry,” Adeline said as she looked in the fridge. “Not everyone’s going to spend the night here and the twins and Virgil are supposed to bring an inflatable mattress. Oh, add butter and eggs on the list.” 

“And your brother?” 

“Nah. Told me he must be held up somewhere.” 

The tension in Milo’s shoulders vanished slowly. He wouldn’t have to see him, wouldn’t have to lie. He would be free to be himself and enjoy himself during the party. 

“Oh I know that smile,” Adeline said as she caught sight of his smile. “And I know the feeling. I’m happy too this old fart can’t come. I hate the way he teased you and I told him to stop. Did he?” She asked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, chin resting on his head. “Did he do something to you? Do you need us to kick his ass into the next dimension?” 

“I’m fine,” he said, hands on her arms and let her put a kiss on his cheek. 

“Damien or not, the next person who hurts you is dead.” 

“Girls, please, I love you, but I’m fine!” Milo had a habit to have one of the biggest smiles on his face when lying, thus making him a very, very bad liar. He only hoped Maeva wouldn’t see through it and believe his smile to be true. 

She reached for his hand, and he gladly squeezed hers. They stayed a few minutes like that; Adeline hugging him and him and Maeva having a silent conversation. Her eyes were full of worry, but also full of all the love she had for him. Her baby bro, like she liked to call him sometimes. 

“How do we do for this afternoon?” Adeline asked as she sat on Maeva’s lap. “If I recall, you and Akela still haven’t a costume yet so, you two go find one and we go shopping?” She pointed to her and her girlfriend. 

“Akela works till 2pm. I say, let’s wait until he comes home and see what he prefers. Maybe he wants to stay with you after what happened the other night and I could go with Milo.” 

“And I clearly don’t want him to feel forced to stay with me because two lovebirds can’t spend five minutes apart.” 

Maeva gave him the finger then kissed Adeline. 

Milo smiled at the sight. The love they had for each other was a pleasure to see and it warmed his heart. He walked past them, deciding to give them some privacy, and sat on the couch, legs brought to his chest. He turned the TV on but paid no attention to the screen. One day maybe, he would have the chance to share what Adeline and Maeva had. With someone he could trust. With someone who would love him too. 

* * *

The costume shop was crowded with people doing their last-minute shopping, people exchanging their costume, and others just like Milo, unsure about which costume to choose. Mummy? Devil? Pirate? Skeleton? Pumpkin? Milo had no idea what he wanted to be for Halloween. He could even wear a potato sack it wouldn’t make a single difference. But Maeva had told him to not be afraid of being wild in his choice. It was a once a year opportunity to wear whatever he wanted after all. 

He walked through the different sections avoiding touching other people, excused himself when he wanted to get a closer look at an item, and looked most of the time at his phone to check the time. They’ve been in there for almost an hour, and Milo was thinking more and more about that potato sack. Until something white and shiny at the other end of the shop caught his attention. 

A white, sleeveless and backless leotard with a low-cut neckline going to the navel. Small golden chains to wear for embellishment matching the pair of stockings. A sort of belt made of white feathers to put on the hips, according to the picture on the packet. Wings, and a headband halo. Milo wasn’t sure if he could wear something like that, but he liked what he was seeing. 

“An angel?” Akela’s voice startled him, and he quickly put the packet to its rightful place. 

“You’re right, it’s not really in the theme.” 

“Hey I wasn’t judging you,” Akela grabbed the packet in hand, and took a closer look. “If you want to wear this for the party, you’re free to.” 

“Isn’t it too revealing?” 

“Not if you’re comfortable enough.” He winked. “If you really want to stay in the Halloween theme, I saw fake blood in the other section. You could put some on the wings or even on your face. But you would have to ask Maeva, I suck at makeup.” He laughed, then put the packet back in Milo’s hand before taking him to the next section. 

“Did you find one for yourself?” Akela showed him the basket he was holding in his left hand. “What is it?” 

“A vampire!” He grabbed a few bottles of fake blood and put it in the basket along Milo’s costume. 

“Does it come with fangs?” Akela nodded. “That’s sexy. Cool! I mean cool!” 

Akela smirked. “Sexy, uh?” 

“Oh please shut up.” He hid his face behind his scarf, but not for long as he needed to see where he was going. He had no intention to bump into someone, no need to embarrass himself more. 

Luckily for them, they didn’t have to wait long in line. Akela paid for everything which didn’t please Milo at all. He felt more embarrassed, didn’t know what to say. 

“I could have paid my part, you know?” He told him once they left the shop. 

“Take this as a ‘thank you’ gift for what you did with the girls for me.” 

“But I did nothing.” 

“Believe me Milo, you did more than you think during these few days.” They walked in silence for a little while, hands almost touching. “You listened to my ramblings in the middle of the night without judging me and that’s already a lot. I won’t say I’m feeling a hundred percent better because it’ll take time but,” Akela sighed then looked at him. “If one day you feel like there’s no hope and pain is your only solution, don’t keep it for yourself. I’ll be happy to return the favour.” 

Milo didn’t know what to do with himself. In his opinion, he really did nothing for Akela. Yes, he had listened to him, even dried his tears, but nothing he had told him had been useful. He was such a joke as a friend, not even able to confide in his own. 

“I’m fine.” He only said, looking at the ground. 

“That’s what I said too and look where it led me.” 

“Let’s go home. Please.” 

Milo put on his earphones, turned the volume on really loud and shoved his hands in his pockets. Pissed, he walked faster, eyes still glued to the ground. He didn’t need to talk to his friends. The less they knew, the better it would be. For everyone. 

He was fine.


	2. Chapter 2

He bit the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from laughing which wasn’t an easy task thanks to Maeva’s costume. A chalk-stripe suit, a bow tie, and the little accessory that was killing Milo since she’d put it on; a moustache. Adeline had had the idea to do a couple Halloween costume, and of course Maeva had jumped on the occasion to be one of the characters of her favourite movie. 

“Stop laughing or you’re gonna leave this bathroom with only one perfect eye.” 

“Excuse me but,” He bit his lips, “do you really have to wear it?” 

“Of course! No moustache, no character. Sorry I don’t make the rules.” 

“Thank God you didn’t cut your hair.” 

Her eyes widened, the eyeliner pencil too close to Milo’s eye. “No scissors near my hair.” 

“I know,” he lowered her hand and gave her a smile. “And red suits you the most anyway.” 

He let her finish his eye, then looked at himself in the mirror on the door. Milo was glad the bruises on his face, chest and ribs had faded. For once in many weeks, maybe even months, he liked his reflection. Maeva had done a good job with the makeup and fake blood; the golden eyeliner and black eyeshadow emphasized his icy-blue eyes, and the fake blood on the feathers around his hips and on the wings gave that little Halloween feel to the costume. He smiled at his reflection, satisfied with the outcome. 

“You better not lean forward tonight.” Maeva said frowning. 

“Why?” Milo turned over to have a better look of his costume and leant a little forward. “Oh. Yeah. I don’t want everyone to see my ass.” 

“It’s not too late if you want to change.” 

“And wear your ugly moustache?” He said putting on a pair of white ballerina pumps. “No thank you!” 

“Ass.” She kissed his cheek. “Now get out. Guests are coming.” 

In the living-room, everyone stood there with their mouth open. Adeline – wearing a black hobble dress with fringe of clothes looking like tentacles at the end of the sleeves, and a long black wig – had a huge smile on her face. She clapped her hands a few times, bouncing up and down. 

“Aye mate!” Kai, all dashing in a pirate costume, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and poked him in the ribs. “Who are you and what have you done to Milo?” 

“What, is it that much of a shock?” 

“Yeah!” They all answered at the same time. 

“I knew beneath that serious boy was a more sensual one,” A bloody merman said, chin resting on Kai’s shoulder. “But my dearest here never trusted me.” 

“Hey! It’s just that I don’t personally feel comfortable talking about my friends like that.” 

They all laughed at Kai’s red face. Then, as Ethan was busy kissing his boyfriend, a guy dressed as Jack Skellington spoke to Maeva. 

“Maybe you could introduce us to him? I doubt he knows us all.” He said showing Milo with his chin. 

“Right! So, pretty Jack here is Noah, a classmate without whom university would be _so_ boring.” Noah waved at him, a bright smile on his face. “The cat girl over there already eating is Vaea, another classmate.” 

“But I’m hungry!” She said with her mouth full. 

“Eat dearie, we’ve made plenty. Let’s see, the beanpole dressed as a devil is Virgil.” 

“Adeline’s favourite beanpole if I can add,” He said as he leaned against the couch, black smiling eyes not leaving Milo’s. “She’s the only one who can put up with my nonsenses and it’s been thirteen years! 

“Fourteen actually.” Adeline coughed in her fist. 

“And Chloe and Dimitris, the twins, dressed as… Please don’t tell me that’s what I think.” 

“It is, Maeva. It freaking is.” Dimitris said with a grin. 

“But why Tweedledee and Tweedledum? Why would two cuties, and two of the nicest people I know dress as those bastards? I hate them so much in the game!” 

“Well,” Chloe started as she bit into an appetizer, “it was either them or he wanted to be the Carpenter.” 

“I’d loved the peg leg and crazy haircut, but wearing only overalls? Nah, not for me.” 

“And I didn’t want to be an oyster.” 

“Okay, enough talking now,” Adeline clapped her hands once again. “Other friends are coming, Lylian will be late as always, so in the meantime please make yourselves at home and have fun!” 

“And please, I don’t want to see anyone making out in the rooms upstairs.” She looked at Ethan and Kai, and Noah and Vaea. 

They all laughed again before Adeline put on some music. 

Not even one hour later, every guest had arrived, except Lylian. They all had amazing costumes, some homemade, going from classic ones like a mummy and a skeleton, to characters from animes Kai had spent hours talking about. Milo met a girl barely older than himself, dressed as a Victorian ghost bride whose dress had caught everyone’s attention. Lou had been working on that dress for months, claiming she would have other occasions to put it on, and was glad she got the reaction she had expected. 

Milo talked to her for long minutes, happy to see they had the same tastes in movies and books, happy to see he wasn’t the only one with an abusive father. She was one of Adeline’s friends from during her high school years, the only one with whom she was still in touch. And as no one could hear them thanks to the loud music and everyone being too focused on their own conversation, Lou told him some interesting – embarrassing – anecdotes about Adeline. 

Milo excused himself at some point as he was starting to feel like suffocating with all those people around here, the heat and smell of tobacco. Has Maeva already kicked some out because they’d been smoking inside? Or didn’t she care for tonight? He walked to the kitchen, a glass clutched in his hand and filled it with cold water. He drank half of it in one gulp, then pressed his forehead against the glass. He needed to calm down before going back there or else he would embarrass himself in front of all of them. Again. Just like that morning after their party. 

“You’re okay?” Akela’s voice and hand on his shoulder startled him. He almost dropped the glass. 

“Yeah it’s just, too many people in a small space.” 

“I see,” He leaned against the oven beside him. “Well, take all the time you need. We don’t have to go back there now. Especially _now_.” Seeing incomprehension on his face, Akela added, “They all started to dance, and I ran away before one of them could grab me. I hate dancing.” 

“You hate it, or you can’t dance?” 

“Both.” 

Milo laughed. He didn’t move when Akela put a strand of hair behind his ear despite his body freezing once again. He didn’t move when his fingers brushed his arm, his wrist, and his own fingers. Didn’t pull away when he took his hand in his and played with his fingers. Milo squeezed his hand and sighed. It was a nice change from what he had known so far. Soft hands on his skin. Small touches. Affection. Cheeks red for another reason. 

He listened to what Akela was saying in silence, only focusing on his thumbs drawing circles on his lower back, his breath hot against his neck. Milo remembered last time they were so close. The only time, late into the night as they were both falling asleep on that mattress after talking for hours. Akela holding him as if he were his lifebelt, face hidden in the crook of his neck. Milo’s arms and legs all around him. He didn’t mind the closeness, and even took advantages of the fact that they were alone in the kitchen to hug him a little more, cheek on his shoulder. 

“You look good in that costume,” Akela said, the back of his fingers brushing his cheek. “It suits you.” 

“It’s the third time you say it.” 

“I know, and I won’t stop.” 

“You’re not too bad-looking. I like the red contacts.” 

“‘Not too bad-looking’? What about ‘sexy’?” He asked, lips stretched in a grin, the tip of the fangs popping out. 

“Don’t remind me that moment, thank you.” Milo pressed his forehead against his shoulder, arms around his waist. 

“I’m only teasing you.” He laughed but frowned when he felt him shake against him. “Would you feel better if I stayed close to you there?” 

Milo nodded, then faced him. “They’re just too many and I don’t know them that well. I’m not used to this.” 

“They’re not bad guys,” He caressed his cheek. “And you have Adeline, Maeva, Kai and Ethan. And me. We’re here for you.” 

Milo gave him a small smile then squeezed Akela’s cloak, eyes wide open like saucers. Akela had kissed his cheek. 

“Hey Akela did you– Oh,” Adeline came into the kitchen. “Am I interrupting something?” 

Milo couldn’t ignore her huge smile and shining eyes. He let go of Akela, already regretting his gesture, and walked to the small window, turning his back to them. He felt so cold already. 

“No, you didn’t.” Akela forced a smile. “What is it?” 

“Well, I only wanted to ask you if you’d seen Milo, but I have nothing to worry about. He was in good hands.” 

“That’s all?” 

“No, could you go to the cellar please and bring more bottles? Pretty please? Beloved cousin of my heart?” 

Akela sighed and ruffled her hair when he walked past her, almost removing her wig. 

She hopped to Milo and wrapped her arms around him making him jump. Adeline giggled for a few moments against his shoulder, unable to stop even when Milo faced her and put his hands on her shoulders to keep her in place. 

“What?” 

“I am so happy!!!” She bounced up and down. “Akela is getting better! For real this time.” 

“How can you tell it?” 

“He’s always been a tactile guy,” She started to explain, finally calming down from her excitement as she sat on the table. “He needs to touch the people he likes, whether it’s holding their hands or hugging them. Or kissing their cheek like he did to you.” 

“And?” He said feeling a flush spread on his face. 

“He couldn’t do that when he was still dating her. It’s his own way to tell us how dear we are to him. As you may have noticed, words aren’t really his forte. He’s always been like that, even when we were kids, and she took it away from him. But now,” She smirked, “now everything will be fine again.” 

“That’s good to hear.” 

“Come back with me? They’re all asking for you, your costume made a good impression.” 

“Give me a few minutes.” 

Once he felt ready, Milo left the kitchen. Just then, the doorbell rang and seeing that he was the only one to notice it, Milo opened the door. 

“Do not fear me, mortal,” Milo couldn’t help but smile at the guy holding a scythe, a face painted in black and white under a hood. “Your time has not come yet. Where are the ones you call Adeline and Maeva?” 

“Lylian, I guess? Come in, they’re all in the living-room. I’m Milo.” 

“Nice to meet you, pretty angel!” 

Milo closed the door behind him and watched Lylian jump on Adeline’s back, almost making them both fall. He started to walk toward the living-room when the doorbell stopped him midway. Another latecomer, probably. Another new people the girls hadn’t talked about. 

“Oh, my! What a pretty sight.” 

Milo couldn’t move. This couldn’t be happening. It was a nightmare. Milo would wake up soon, in his bed, with Akela still sleeping on the mattress. He would sneak under the covers for real this time and not freak out and stay in his own bed, and fall back asleep against a warm body. 

He shut his eyes hard when one of his hands moved up his thigh, mouth too close to his ear. 

“Did you make yourself pretty only for me?” 

“Damien?” Adeline’s voice behind him sounded surprised. What exactly did she see? “I thought you couldn’t come?” 

“I was able to get away! I didn’t have time to change into a costume though.” 

“It’s okay, for this time. Now come you both, the party is over there!” 

Milo wiped his face before facing her and smiled brightly to her. 

In the living-room, he tried to find Akela among all the people. He found him sitting on the couch, in a lively conversation with Kai and Lylian. Milo made his way through the crowd which was easy thanks to his wings. He reached for his hand when Akela noticed him and sat beside him, holding his hand so tightly his knuckles turned white. Milo accepted the glass Lylian handed him and swallowed it in one gulp. It burnt his throat but that didn’t stop him. He needed to forget. Needed to forget Damien was only few steps away from him, his eyes burning holes on his body. He emptied a second glass. Then a third. And a forth. And more, under their worried gazes. 

“Are you okay?” Akela said into his ear, the music way too loud. 

Milo nodded. Then, he cupped his face with his free hand, and kissed his cheek, giggling. “Are you worrying about me?” 

“You’re drunk Milo,” Kai said then took his glass and put it on the coffee table. “Slow down.” 

“I know what I’m doing.” With that being said, he stood up and stumbled to where most of the people were. 

Milo moved his body in rhythm with the music, eyes closed and hands lost in his hair. He didn’t care who might been watching him, didn’t care where his friends were, where Damien was. He just wanted to have fun. 

Sweat was dripping down his neck, it was too hot inside, but he didn’t want to stop. If he did, he would have to go back on the couch and hear their questions. Are you okay? Are you sure? Is there something wrong? What’s happening to you? Milo was fed up being their burden. They didn’t need to know. Shouldn’t know. For their own safety. 

Hands wandered on his hips and kept him close against another body. Milo moved his hips against them, a hand closed around curly hair. He let their hands touch him, fingers sneaking under the leotard feeling his chest. Let their mouth kiss his neck, stubbles irritating his skin. He felt warm, and nauseous too, but he couldn’t tell if it was because of the alcohol, or because of something else. The many voices around him were just a huge cacophony, except the one that whispered obscenities into his ear. 

Milo’s blood turned cold when he turned his face and saw Damien, his arms holding him painfully in place. His eyes roamed the room seeking his friends, but he saw no one. Where were they all? He wanted to scream, tell him to let him go, scream to catch everyone’s attention but he was too scared to move. He was at his mercy. Again. 

Tears filled his eyes as Damien kept touching him when, after what seemed to be an eternity, Milo noticed Akela again, drinking with other people he didn’t know. Milo wanted to call him, stretch his hand hoping he would reach him. He found the strength to free himself from Damien’s grasp and stumbled to Akela, a lump in his throat. 

“There you are,” he mumbled against his shoulder, his body shaking like a leaf. “Don’t leave me alone.” 

Akela’s cold lips against his cheek made him sigh. He stayed with him and tried to participate in the conversation, tried to ignore the feeling of Damien’s hands on his body. Tried everything possible to forget the last minutes, without one single second taking his arms back from around Akela’s waist. 

* * *

The whole room was spinning around him. Milo had troubles focusing on what people were telling him, on their face, on the too loud music. He barely felt Akela’s hand against his cheek, barely heard what he was saying. His lips were moving, but he had no idea what could his words mean. Milo let Akela help him stand up and followed him, hand tight in his. 

The cold wind did him good, he could finally breathe easier. He leaned against the wall of the house, eyes closed. He could have easily fallen asleep if only Akela wasn’t rubbing his arms to keep him warm. 

“Feel better now?” He asked when Milo opened his eyes again. 

Milo nodded. “Thank you.” 

“My pleasure. But tell me, what happened?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh come on,” Akela raised his chin with his forefinger and thumb, a pretty useless thing as Milo was taller than him. “You were so cheerful and always smiling and laughing with us before, then you drank more than reasonable. What happened?” 

“Nothing. Secret.” His voice shook, tears threatened to run on his cheeks. 

“Milo,” Akela started, brushing his cheek, an arm wrapped around his waist. “I can’t help you if you say nothing.” 

Milo didn’t know what took him when he cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips. Call it an urge, or his own desire, he didn’t know. Didn’t care. Akela didn’t push him away but instead, pushed him more against the wall and kissed him harder. One of Akela’s hands tickled his thigh and put it on his hip, bodies so close Milo could feel his heart beating wildly. Or was it his own? He closed his eyes again and let his head rest against the hard wall. A sigh left his mouth as Akela kissed his throat then whined as the tip of his fangs teased his skin, a hand on the small of his back never leaving him. Milo wanted more. He wanted to feel him, feel his hands on his body, his lips kissing him again and again, he didn’t want to stop that moment. Didn’t want to go back inside. Didn’t want his body to betray him. 

“Wait,” Akela breathed against his lips. Then, he noticed them. The tears on Milo’s face. “We can’t do that. It’s not right.” 

“I don’t care.” 

“I do,” He put his fingers on Milo’s mouth to stop him. “I do, Milo. You’re drunk.” 

“I don’t care. I just,” He hiccupped, “I just want to forget.” 

“Forget what?” Akela said into his ear as Milo wrapped his arms around his shoulders, crying. 

“Help me…” 

Akela let him cry on his shoulder, let him babble things he couldn’t understand. He had known many sad drunks, but none like Milo, and it didn’t take him long to understand Milo had only been drinking tonight to avoid or even ignore his problems. Which one though, Akela couldn’t put his finger on it. He had suspicions but wasn’t quite sure. 

Milo was still crying when he carried him, one arm under his legs, the other supporting his back, and went back inside. They stumbled on Maeva in the hall who immediately asked him what happened. Akela explained her briefly their discussion in the garden, omitting a certain part, and told her he needed to rest now. He would take care of him. 

They first stopped in the bathroom where Akela made him sit on a piece of furniture beside the sink. He looked for cotton pads and a bottle of cleanser then went back to Milo’s side. Slowly, Akela removed his headband and wings, put them on a pile of clothes on the floor before cupping his face. Maeva’s work on his eyes was now a mess as Milo kept rubbing them, unable to stop his tears. He tried to smile at him, but Milo didn’t dare looking at him. Akela took his time to remove his makeup, moving the pads in soft circles on his eyelids then on the rest of his face with a clean one to wipe his tears. As he threw the pads, he took the opportunity to take off the fangs and contacts. 

“Let’s take you to bed.” He whispered then put a kiss on his forehead. In the bedroom, he made him sit on his bed, and looked for a pair of pyjamas. “Can you put it on alone or do you need help?” Milo didn’t answer and started to remove the few clothes he was wearing. Akela turned over to give him some privacy. His phone buzzed against his thigh; a text from Maeva asking how Milo was doing. He wrote a quick answer telling her he had everything under control, then faced Milo’s bed once he heard the covers move. 

“Akela.” He called him, his head already on the pillow, hugging his plush. His body was shaking again. 

“What is it?” His fingers moved on his cheek, the gesture seemed to appease him a little. 

“Stay with me please.” 

Akela slipped between the sheets without waiting any longer. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly against his chest, nose buried into light hair and whispered soothing words as Milo sobbed. Hearing him sob made his heart ache. He didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t force him to talk no matter how much he wanted to help him. Like he had told him in the shop, he wanted to return the favour. Not just out of politeness, but because he wanted to. He wanted to see again the young man he had met during that day. A happy, always smiling and a little clumsy young man. 

As he moved his hand up and down his spine, Akela sang him a lullaby. One that used to always calm him down when he himself was a little boy. 

* * *

They had turned the music down when Akela closed the door behind him. A good amount of people had already left the party, and a quick look at his phone showed him that it was nearing 3am. He walked down the stairs, his mind full of what had happened during the last hour, Milo’s words sounding like a broken record. _It’s a secret. I just want to forget. Help me. Help me._

“Akela! My dude!” Kai bumped into him as he made his way to the living-room. Kai took him in his arms and swayed him left and right. “I’m gonna miss you so much! You’re the only real buddy here!” 

“Baby come on, let him go now.” 

“No!!!!” 

“I’ll miss you too Kai. You’re leaving?” He asked Ethan who gave him an apologetic smile. 

“Yeah, someone here partied a little too much.” After more seconds and more tries, he finally managed to make Kai let go of Akela. 

“Be careful on the roads please. And text Maeva once you’re home!” 

“Will do. I hope to see you again.” 

Akela accompanied them to their car parked at the end of the street, but before he could close the door, Kai talked to him again, in a serious tone, but eyes focused on the street lamp. 

“Milo would be so much happier with you than with that old creep. You care about him. You’re a real one, and I like you.” 

“What old creep?” 

“Oh shit no, ‘tis a secret!’ 

He waved at them as Ethan started the car, then rushed back inside before he would freeze to death. As he walked in the living-room, he found them all sitting on the floor around the coffee table, Lou and Dimitris sleeping on the couch, Virgil in Lylian’s arms. 

“Great! Just back in time for a game of Uno.” Adeline said as he sat between Chloe and Maeva, then dealt the cards. 

“Where’s your brother?” 

“Smoking in the garden. He said he’ll be leaving shortly.” 

“How’s Milo?” Maeva asked, her moustache gone. 

“He’s sleeping.” 

“He’s a nice guy.” Lylian said. They all nodded. “And he caught a lot of people’s eye tonight and not only because of the costume.” 

“No one touches him without my permission.” 

“And the guy who danced with him,” Chloe started, pouting at her hand. “Did he ask for it? That one had some fun, and it was far from being a PG-13 dance.” 

“Who?” Maeva asked, her maternal instinct all out. 

“I think it was Addy’s brother? But I’m not sure.” 

Akela felt a lump in his throat as he got a bad feeling about the end of the night. Milo’s words kept going through his head, Kai’s too. It was more than possible in Akela’s mind that Milo had said something to his friend. He knew something but he wasn’t there. Maybe Kai could have told him what was troubling him. Secret or not, that thing was hurting Milo. 

“Your turn Akela.” Chloe poked his arm, bringing back to reality. 

They played a few games, laughing each time Lylian got a Draw Two card – they all got the giggles when, one after the other they put their Draw Two card and Lylian ended up having to draw eight cards – or when Adeline lost the game, calling them cheater as the sore loser she was. Akela though, lost is smile soon enough when he noticed Damien still wasn’t back from his smoke break. They were starting their fourth game. 

“Is he smoking his whole pack or what?” 

“Ah no,” Lylian said shuffling the deck, Virgil still fast asleep against him despite the racket they had made earlier. “I saw him go upstairs a little while ago. Bathroom maybe.” 

Akela’s heart skipped a beat. Milo was sleeping upstairs. Milo who had always felt uncomfortable around Damien. Milo who had changed since that morning when Damien had proposed waking him up. Milo who had a secret. A secret involving someone older. 

Without saying anything, he stood up quickly and rushed in the stairs ignoring them calling his name. How could they’ve been all so blind? A part of him still hoped it was a mistake, that Damien had nothing to do with Milo’s state, but Akela knew it wouldn’t be the first time Damien would cause problems. 

The door of his room opened at the same time he put a hand on the knob. 

Damien looked down on him, his eyes dark, and a sickening grin spread on his face. 

“You’ve missed your chance, cousin,” He said as he walked past him. “But who said you can’t try? Have fun in there, he’s docile.” 

Akela saw red at the sight of Milo lying on his bed, sobbing uncontrollably in his hands. Wearing nothing below the waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off screen: Akela is having the time of his life sending Damien to the last circle of hell


End file.
